


Stay With Me For Now

by l10nelmessi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l10nelmessi/pseuds/l10nelmessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo likes sleeping and Villa likes cuddling him. Basically a fic because I miss when Leo wasn't getting his heart broken every five seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me For Now

**Author's Note:**

> as a cule, i speak for all of us when i say that this season calls for as much fluff as we can get.
> 
> title comes from the ed sheeran song, called Cold Coffee.

David wakes up earlier than Leo.

 

He always has.

 

Leo likes to sleep, probably more than most people. He'll sleep between practice sessions, after matches, on the bus or the plane, and he'll still be able to sleep for ten hours a night. David admires him for it, in a way, and he doesn't bother to scold him like Puyi does, or laugh at him like Geri. David doesn't really react much because it's normal, this is how Leo acts. He lets Leo cuddle into him, lean his head on David's shoulder, and he kisses his forehead before Leo mutters 'goodnight' (even if it's the middle of the day).

 

So David wakes up and Leo is still there, fast asleep. His face is half-buried in the pillow, mouth closed, and he's laying on his stomach with his head turned towards David. David can't help himself - he shifts a little closer, careful not to move too much so that he doesn't wake Leo. He moves closer and closer until he's a breath away from Leo, feels the warmth of him through his clothes. He brushes his nose against Leo's and he smiles, does it again. He kisses the tip of Leo's nose and Leo still doesn't move - he's always been a deep sleeper, after all.

 

David doesn't remember details, much. Yes, when he's away in Madrid and he thinks of Leo, he remembers the small things, like the way Leo steals his clothes and the way Leo's eyes crinkle when he's really smiling. But he forgets the details, like how Leo's skin tastes after a shower or how soft his hair is, so soft, like silk. David doesn't remember and it infuriates him that he can't.

 

But then he goes and visits Leo, or Leo visits him, and he does remember, he's not re-learning these things. He already knows them, he knows Leo, but he just needed a reminder. Now that they don't live together anymore, David doesn't take the details for granted. He tries to notice as much about Leo as he can, so that next time he visits there's even more to discover all over again.

 

Today, lying in bed, he moves back and slowly pulls the covers off of Leo, exposing his bare back, his boxers riding low on his hips. David kisses him at the very back of his neck, kisses the hair there, and Leo doesn't stir. He moves down slowly, trying to kiss every single inch of his skin, trying to remember the feel of him against his lips, warm and soft. He presses his lips to Leo's shoulder blades, down the curve of his spine. He kisses the two dimples at the small of Leo's back and he smiles, looks back up at Leo. His face is calm, peaceful, free of worry or doubt and David thinks that Leo deserves that, after this season. Leo deserves a lot.

 

"I love you so much," David whispers against Leo's back, kissing his way up now. He sighs when his lips press into Leo's shoulder again, and he moves up to his neck, pecks him on the cheek. "I love you so, so much, _mi corazón."_

 

Leo keeps sleeping. David lays down next to him, pressed up close, their foreheads touching. He pulls the covers back over them both, tangles his fingers in Leo's hair, and joins Leo in dreamless sleep, that world of peaceful darkness that neither of them are really bothered to come out of.

  
  
  
  
  


"Good morning."

 

"It's one in the afternoon."

 

"Who cares?"

 

Laughter. "Good point."

 

"What do you want to do today?"

 

"Mmm..." Silence for a moment, while their lips meet softly. "Stay in bed?"

 

"Best idea I've heard all day."

 

"You've only been awake for three minutes."

 

"Do you have to be a smart-ass _all_ the time?"

 

A flash of a smile, arms around his neck. They kiss again and time stops for them, stops and lets them have their moment together.

 

"We ruled the world once, me and you together." Hands thread through soft brown hair. "Remember?"

 

"I do. I could never forget."

 

"What happens when this is over?"

 

"We'll have each other still. You know that."

 

"I missed being with you."

 

"How long has it been since-?"

 

"Too long." A kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry I don't visit so often anymore."

 

"Don't - don't do that. I still love you. I love you so much. More than anything."

 

"I want to stay here. Forever. I don't want to have to be away from you again."

 

"I like it when you're close. I love having you close to me."

 

"Aren't you scared? What happens if we-?"

 

"We won't." Sharp. He kisses him apologetically. "I'm sorry. We won't. Don't worry. We'll be together, okay? One day we'll be together for good."

 

"I'm just scared." Their bodies are pressed closer. "I don't want to have to stop this. I love you."

 

"We have time." A kiss, slow and gentle and full of promises and the fragility of everything they're promising. "We have so much time to stay together."

 

"The rest of our lives?"

 

"If you want."

 

"Where will we live?"

 

"Anywhere. I'd go anywhere with you."

 

"This is home. For us, this is home."

 

"Then we'll stay here."

 

"Forever?"

 

"For always."

 

The phone rings. No one picks it up. Right now, they're alone.

 

 


End file.
